What We Didn't Know
by Pippoz
Summary: Not much is known about the man called John Winchester, so when his sons find that he may of been part of some secret hunters group, they join the group on a hunt overseas, and find out just why their father didn't stay with the deadly group.


**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is just a story for enjoyment and fun, and I don't make any money off this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**This Introduction is in Dean's POV**

**-Pipp**

What We Didn't Know

Introduction

To say we don't know a lot about our father is the understatement of the century. Dad wasn't exactly the talkative type, not that I really wanted to hear him spill his emotions. I'm not really into that mushy gooshy 'lets talk about our feelings' crap. When I sit here with dad's journal in my hands, sometimes I wonder how many pages he's torn out to hide things from us. For both our safety, and his own personal safety. As I run my hands over the leather bound cover, I wonder about the phone calls my brother and I have been getting recently asking for my father. They're not the typical calls asking for aid in a hunt or against a monster. These people ask for John Winchester to join them once again to fight evil as the group of hunters they had once been.

This is the first I've ever heard of a group of hunters. Hunters tend to be solitary or perhaps at most duo, like Sam and I. I've never heard of a group of hunters, its dangerous to travel in large groups, makes it easier for them to hunt us. Maybe this group was something my father did in his early years when he was still learning about the tools of the trade. Sammy and I had decided the next time they called that we would take their offer of joining them. This was a chance to learn something new about my father after all these years of him being gone. To join him in something he had experienced in the past, and was now our future.

Though I was uncomfortable with distance we would have to travel to join up with group of hunters. Not that I was doubtful of my driving ability. Hell no, I was damned good at that. No, this trip meant that either I would have to take a dreaded plane ride across the pond to England where the group would be meeting. I'd rather take a boat, but it seemed we didn't have that kind of time. Plane rides were faster. Then there was also that whole driving on the other side of the rode thing, I would have to rent a car and leave my baby at home in one of horrible airport parking lots, which was just asking for it to be broken into. I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt my car, that car was more important to me then any woman. She would never betray me or talk back to me, or complain. My baby would always love me, it was more then anyone could ask from any human being.

" Dean...Dean... Hey Dean... Dean.." My brother said trying to get my attention, and finally I looked up from my father's notebook up at him.

" I heard you the first time Sammy." I said putting the notebook back into the secret pocket in my brown leather jacket.

I heard the thump as Sam put his military green bag on the table in the room and pulling out the cheap chair which was held together with what looked like what was once shiny duct tape.

My dark blue eyes looked up at my taller brother. " So did you get them?"

Sam pulled out the long white tickets from his back jean pocket and waving them in the air. " First flight out of JFK at 3:20 a.m."

I try not to tense and close my eyes, but just thought of stepping onto one of those flying coffins sends shivers down my spine. Though I do have a bit of an idea about how I could make this trip a little more, relaxing. My plan was to stay up all night, maybe if I was exhausted I would sleep through the stressful event of flying, making it so much easier.

Or at least I would hope so.

As I set the alarm for the early morning and felt very uneasy when 'Freebird' started playing on the mini clock radio.

My brother looked over at me with an eyebrow raised as he crawled into bed. " Just try not to think about it Dean."

It was hard not to think about it, when the song currently playing on the radio had been by a band who had died in a horrible plane crash. My hand reached over and clicked the button that turned the alarm to a beeping sound instead of the radio, just to be sure that I didn't have the problem of running into any more Lynyrd Skynyrd songs.

*Freebird belongs to Lynyrd Skynyrd, I own no rights to the band or the song.


End file.
